The Girl He Became
by Meadowstar
Summary: The Doctor regenerates, into an American female this time though. Join the first female Doctor, Jolie, and Tommy as they adventure through time and space! Chapter One will be updated.


"I just regenerated. Oh look!" I said standing outside my blue police telephone box. "I have um breasts now. Hand me that mirror, Jolie." Another girl who had green eyes and light brown hair handed her a small mirror. "Thanks. Blimey! I'm a ginger! Finally, but I am a girl. That's new." I looked myself over in the mirror. Her eyes were a sort of gray color. I turned back to the pizza delivery guy. My gray eyes locking in on his face.

"My kidneys feel absolutely wonderful, although I'm having a strange cramp in my lower abdomen. I've never experienced that before." I said, my accent strangely American. I wrinkled my nose. "Ew, what is this accent? Is this American? Oh it's borderline Southern. No. This is disgusting. I do not want this face. I would much rather have failing kidneys and an old face then this." I whined. The pizza boy wasn't sure what this was about so he started backing up.

My companion touched his arm. Perhaps to comfort him.

"Don't worry. This happens sometimes. Only after he's, er she's learned her lesson with the face she's had."

He looked at her and ran his hand through his dark brown hair. "I still don't understand."

"I'm a Timelord, Tommy. I come from a whole different planet." I explained. He gave me a puzzled looked.

"So you're an alien?"

"More or less, yes. I've been on Earth for over 500 years now. You're welcome for saving you millions of times." I smiled. "I'm even on the payroll." My stomach ached and I knew it was time to eat. What would be this time? Fish fingers and custard again perhaps? Never apples though. Apples are rubbish.

I grabbed Tommy. "Where's the pizza?" He pointed over at his car. I raced over and grabbed the box. Mmmmmmmmmmmm. Stuffed crust pizza loaded with pepperoni. I grabbed a slice and stuffed it into my mouth. Before I knew it, the entire box was gone. Still starving I searched through his car and found some coins.

"Do you mind if we go to the local grocery store?" I asked, as it was his money.

Tommy didn't care and in fact drove Jolie and I to the nearest store where I bought apple sauce and whipped cream. As soon as we got back into Tommy's vehicle, I found a bowl and spoon which I poured apple sauce into. I sprayed some of the whipped cream onto the apple sauce and ate it. It was fabulous.

Tommy took us back to the T.A.R.D.I.S and boy was she sexy. I shifted in my seat. I just wanted to get in her and travel the universe again. I looked at Tommy.

"Come with us, Tommy."

"I can't. I have pizzas to deliver tomorrow morning."

"And I have a time machine."

"Yeah, but I don't know." Tommy said, clenching his jaw. He was probably nervous about going away.

"Do you have anyone special?" I asked him.

He blushed. "No. I'm not seeing anyone currently." I took another spoonful of my apple sauce.

"Come with us." I urged him. After a while, he finally nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the T.A.R.D.I.S. He looked around, his blue eyes gleaming.

"Go ahead. Say it." I said, grinning ear to ear. Expecting the usually "It's bigger in the inside." comment I love so much.

"How is it possible? It's much bigger inside of it! The outside is a blue telephone box." Tommy said. "How?"

"Chameleon circuit." Jolie said, leaning on the railing.

He looked at her. "What?"

"The Chameleon circuit allows it to change shape and size into anything." I explained.

"But it's only this." Tommy asked as I turned toward my console.

"I broke the circuit." I amitted, moving a lock of hair behind my left ear with my left hand. "So now she's stuck as this." I laughed awkwardly. Clearing my throat, I turned back to Tommy away from the console. "So where to?"

Jolie smiled. "You get to choose Tommy."

Tommy ran his right hand through his hair again whilst clenching his jaw. "Um, any time?"

"Yes." I said, smiling again. Usually my newer companions don't know where to go.

"Ancient Eqypt." He suggested.

"B.C.?" I asked and he nodded. I spun around and the remembered I'm still wear old man clothes. I didn't have the time to pick out my new signature outfit as a female. I set the date and time, then grabbed Jolie. "Come with me, you've been a girl your entire life."

We went into the closet in the T.A.R.D.I.S. It was full of clothes from all sorts of time periods.

"I want something that is er trending." I said.

"Have no fear." She pulled out a short red dress. I glared at her. There was no way that'd cover my arse.

"Look at me. Would that fit?" I told her. She shook her head no. "Clara would know what to pick." I mumbled under my breath. "Maybe even Amy." The thought of my former companions made me feel empty inside. I loved them both and lost them. Clara loved me too, but then I regenerated to the old man. I sighed. _How is River going to react?_ I thought to myself when my wife came to mind. Jolie handed me a pair of galaxy themed vans and black skinny jeans. I thanked her and took them, still searching for a shirt and bra.

I chose a tight fighting black lace up v-neck tank top as a shirt. I had nearly forgotten about the fact I needed a bra before Jolie threw one at me. It was a simple white sportsbra. I quickly put on what I had.

"I'm missing something." I whispered, looking back at the closet. I grabbed a _Hogwarts_ scarf and wrapped it around my neck. My long auburn hair getting in the way. It was probably time for a hair cut. I put it up into a ponytail.

"How do I look?" I asked Jolie. She checked me over and nodded.

"You look trendy." We both walked out into the lobby. Tommy looked over to me.

"Look! I'm a girl!" I said as we landed.


End file.
